<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pecan Spice by KandiSheek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755684">Pecan Spice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek'>KandiSheek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony Stark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scent Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loves the way Tony smells when he's in heat. He loves it even more when Tony lets him have a taste.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>598</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pecan Spice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IT'S KINKTOBER, MA DUUUUDES!! This is the third year that I'm doing this and as I did last year, I will not write any of the kink prompts I've written before. So strap in, it's going to get fun (and weird, seriously, there's a lot of weird shit coming this month). Since I have written a LOT of kinks for these series I came up with my own prompt list of things I haven't written before :) I still haven't decided on some of the slots, so if there's anything you really want to see that I haven't written yet, please tell me. I'm always open to suggestions ;)</p><p>I hope you enjoy this first one and that some of you will join me on this month-long trip! The first couple of fics might end up being pretty short since I don't have a lot of time to write right now. Towards the end of the month I'm hoping to get in some longer ones. Honestly I'm just happy to write PWP again xD</p><p>Thanks for reading and hopefully I'll see you tomorrow! Toodles!</p><p>Kinktober Prompt 01: Ass Worship</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve always smelled it days before it actually happened.</p><p>“You're going into heat.”</p><p>Tony snorted, beating his chest plate into shape with a hammer. “Yes, I'm aware.”</p><p>Steve shuffled his feet and Tony sighed before he gave him an exasperated look.</p><p>“Just come here.”</p><p>Steve was at his side in seconds, leaning down to bury his nose in Tony's neck and inhale with a low rumbling growl. Tony patted his back.</p><p>“You're hopeless, you know that?”</p><p>“I love you,” Steve retorted and pressed a kiss to Tony's throat that was trembling with laughter. “All of you.”</p><p>“Even my sleeping and eating habits?” Tony asked coquettishly, chuckling when Steve grumbled something very impolite under his breath. “Yeah, thought so. Speaking of eating, I was thinking it's your birthday soon and I can't really think of a better present to give you, so...”</p><p>Steve's head snapped up, searching Tony's eyes as arousal stirred in his gut. “You'll let me?”</p><p>Tony shrugged. “I'll see how I feel when it actually hits, but. Yeah, sure.”</p><p>Steve made a small noise, pulling Tony into a proper kiss before he wrapped him up in a tight hug. “I love you so much.”</p><p>He could feel Tony's grin against his shoulder. “Yeah, yeah. Love you too, big guy.”</p><p> </p><p>They didn't do this often.</p><p>It wasn't that Tony didn't love getting rimmed; he was one of those omegas that could come from it alone, a fact that never failed to make Steve want to fuck him into next week. But when he was in heat Tony usually just wanted a cock in him and be done with it.</p><p>Steve on the other hand...</p><p>“Still sure?” he asked, his mouth pressed to Tony's stomach because he couldn't <em>not</em> touch him, already dizzy with lust because he could smell Tony from here and he<em> wanted</em> –</p><p>“Yes,” Tony huffed, hands clenching the sheets above his head. “Now get to it before I change my mind.”</p><p>Steve didn't need to be asked twice. He grabbed Tony's ass in both hands and squeezed reverently, pressing a kiss to the inside of Tony's thigh that made Tony squirm.</p><p>“Seriously, I'm kinda dying here, could you –“</p><p>“Just – One second.“ Steve pulled Tony a little closer, propping him up so Tony had no choice but to tilt his hips towards Steve's face. He gently massaged Tony's cheeks, then pulled them apart until Tony was completely bared to his eyes. Steve swallowed, his mouth watering at the smell of Tony's arousal. “You're so beautiful.”</p><p>Tony snorted. “Was that for me or my ass?”</p><p>“Both,” Steve said, dragging two of his fingers through the slick that was already coating Tony's skin until he reached his hole and pushed it back inside. Tony moaned.</p><p>“Fuck. Seriously, if you don't do it now I won't – holy <em>fuck!”</em></p><p>Steve groaned when the first taste of Tony hit his tongue, circling his hole and licking inside as Tony's rim contracted with another burst of slick. He shivered when he felt Tony's thighs clench around his shoulders, grabbing Tony's legs to hoist them higher so he could wrap them around his neck. Tony's fingers found his hair to grip it loosely and Steve hummed, leaning into the touch.</p><p>“Fuck, you look so hot like that,” Tony said and Steve flattened his tongue, licking a broad strip over Tony's hole that made him groan. “Shit. That's so good...“</p><p>Steve's cock was aching with the urge to be inside Tony, to fuck, to <em>knot,</em> but having Tony like this, being able to taste him when he was so desperate for Steve, was better than anything else. Tony yelped when Steve dug his tongue back into his hole, squeezing Steve's head between his thighs. Steve's hips kicked forward into the mattress.</p><p>“Fuck,” Tony moaned, clutching at Steve's hair with both hands. The pressure made Steve see stars. “Come on, just fuck me, I know you want to.”</p><p>Steve gave Tony a firm lick all the way up to his balls and Tony squirmed for it, twisting into the touch. “I want <em>this</em>,” Steve mumbled, peppering kisses on the crease between Tony's ass and thigh before he bit down gently, sucking on the skin as he took deep breaths filled with Tony's mounting arousal.</p><p>“Just –“ Tony keened when Steve dug his hands into his ass, pulling the flesh apart so he could fit his mouth around Tony's hole and thrust inside, extending his tongue as far as he could. “Jesus Christ –“</p><p>Steve moaned when Tony ground down onto his face, his cock bobbing in the air above Steve's head. He was tempted to touch it but he wanted Tony to come just like this, getting fucked open by Steve's tongue and fingers alone. Steve got one of his hands between their bodies to rub through the slick on Tony's perineum and push a finger inside, hooking it so he could pull his hole a little more open.</p><p>“What are you –“ Tony gasped when Steve went back in with his tongue, curling his finger up until – “Oh <em>fuck!”</em></p><p>Tony's hips jerked, stuttering forward into Steve's touch, and Steve was almost dizzy with how much he wanted him. He felt high, his cock hard and full between his legs as he buried his face in Tony's crotch and breathed him in. Tony always smelled good, always tasted good, but when he was in heat it was a whole different ballgame. Steve could do this for hours and not get enough.</p><p>Sadly neither of them were going to last that long.</p><p>“Steve, please –“ Tony whined, now full on grinding his ass against Steve's face, and Steve stuck in a second finger to rub against Tony's prostate, making his breathing hitch. “Oh god – oh <em>god</em> –“</p><p>Steve could barely breathe when Tony's thighs squeezed down on him from both sides, but he couldn't care less. He could smell just how turned on Tony was, how hot he was inside, how <em>wet</em>, like Steve could just push in without any resistance. His hips thrust forward at the thought, eyes rolling shut at the friction on his neglected cock.</p><p>“Steve!“ Tony was starting to tug at his hair almost desperately so Steve doubled his efforts, pulling back to suck the skin of Tony's thighs into his mouth and leave hickeys that only he and Tony would know about. Tony moaned, his thighs spasming around Steve's head in a way that made him feel light-headed with need.</p><p>“Come on, please, just –“ Tony gasped when Steve flexed his tongue as he pushed back in, rubbing along his walls as he started thrusting it in and out. “Fuck. Oh fuck, I'm gonna –“</p><p>Steve hummed, keeping up that same pressure until Tony was squirming on his tongue, humping Steve's face and –</p><p>“Fuck!” Strands of wet warmth hit Steve's cheeks as Tony came, his untouched cock twitching in the air above them. Steve's stomach twisted with desire. He was so hard that it took all of his concentration not to follow Tony right over the edge with a couple of shallow thrusts. It wouldn't take much. Not with the taste of Tony's release still on his tongue.</p><p>After several long moments Tony slumped down all at once, his thighs relaxing their strangle hold on Steve's head. Steve pressed kisses to the crease of Tony's hip as Tony caught his breath, his chest rising and falling rapidly.</p><p>“Fuck me, that was good,” Tony sighed in a voice that went straight to Steve's cock. “You didn't come, right?”</p><p>“That's okay,” Steve said quickly even though he was seconds away from humping the bed just to get some relief. “You don't have to –“</p><p>“Good,” Tony said, turning his still slightly glassy eyes on Steve. “If you don't fuck me right now I'm actually going to kill you.”</p><p>Steve choked on air and Tony grinned, chuckling at the no doubt stupid look on Steve's face.</p><p>“Come on. You can't have dessert and then skip the main course. It's just rude.”</p><p>And well. Steve couldn't argue with that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>